A World Unknown
by Spectrasydniescope
Summary: Follow the adventures of three sisters, as they look for their lost Mother, figure out their past, find love, and get used to their new home and the people in it. Kiba/OC, Gaara/OC, and Shikamaru/OC. 1st chapter only


**A/N: This is just a storyy that i had written a while back! I hope you enjoy it! This one's for you Keeki (Shikmaru'sLove), I miss you so much!**

**Huggles and Klisses,**

**~Usagi**

* * *

><p>A World Unknown-<p>

Chapter One: That Annoying Blonde Kid Won't Stop Meddling in my Life

I guess it is a bit odd for a girl and her two sisters to be moving to a new town in the middle of the year. My eldest sister, Ichigo, wants to be the worlds best ninja. We all had that same goal once, but I'm such a klutz that it's hard to keep up with Ichigo. So, I gave that dream up for a new dream, to be myself and find our mother! My youngest sister doesn't have the time to be the 'worlds best ninja', she gave that dream up too, so she could just have fun. We had just settled into our new house when I decided to go walking around town for a bit. For once, it was nice to be in a new place.

I strolled through the streets, not paying much attention to what was in front of me. Because I wasn't paying attention, I ran straight into something hard and fell down. I brought my hand up to my forehead to feel the damage. "Ouch!" I whined, as my fingers pressed into the tender flesh. Yep, that was gonna bruise. I heard feet touch the ground, as if someone had jumped down from a high place. "Are you okay?" someone asked me. "yeah, sure, just fine!" I said as I slowly looked up. "Nothing out of the ordinary. It's just gonna bruise. No biggie." I laughed, until I saw him.

I felt a bit star-struck, scrambling for the words to say. He held his hand out to me, and lifted me until I was on my feet. I staggered a bit, and began to fall forward until he caught me. I looked up and blushed. I stood up straight and began dusting myself off. "Hahah, thanks" I smiled. "You're welcome. So, I haven't ever seen you before, and I know everyone in this town. Are you visiting or something?" he asked, a bit puzzled. I looked up. "no, actually my sisters and I just moved here." I said. "Moved here? You're, what?, thirteen?" he asked with a laugh. "Hey! I'm fifteen for your information!" I growled. "Ooh, bunny's gotta temper!" he laughed. "You bet I do! And how'd you know my name?" I asked. He had a confused look on his face. "What? I don't know your name. What is it by the way?" he asked me, just as I turned to leave. I looked over my shoulder, said "Usagi Uchiha", and walked away.

When I got home I yelled "KEEKI!" just as my sister yelled, "USAGI!". "I just met the cutest guy!" we both yelled. "No way! You too?" we asked in unison. I let Keeki go first since she was practically bouncing on the walls. "His name is Shikamaru! And he's so…indifferent!" she squealed. "Oh wow, Keeki that's great!" I said. She smiled at that. "So what about you? What's your guys' name?" she asked, anticipating my answer. I sighed. "I don't know, we only met because I ran into his dog and fell." I said. Keeki began to laugh. "Figures, only you could do something like that." she laughed. As soon as Keeki finished laughing, Ichigo walked into the room. "Both you guys need to SHUT UP and quit fawning over boys! I need more sleep!" she yelled, and walked back into her room. Keeki and I gave each other a familiar glance, one we had become accustomed to over the years. Ichigo had a bit of a temper and being woken up, was the worst thing anyone could ever do.

I was woken up by the sound of knocking, more like pounding, might I add. Dressed in short-shorts and a v-neck white t-shirt, I answered the door. I stifled a yawn. "Hello?" I said, groggily. There was a blonde boy standing in front of me, an annoying smile plastered on his exuberant face. "Hi! My name's Naruto! And I was just coming over to welcome you to Konoha!" He said happily. "It's like two in the morning! I'm not even awake! Couldn't you have come at 8, or maybe 9? Plus I was kind of looking forward to looking for someone else I had met today…" I mumbled the last part, so he couldn't hear. "So…..you and your three sisters live here?" he asked. "Me and my two sisters…..Do you wanna meet them? I'm sure they'd LOVE to be woken up right now!" I said sarcastically, obviously he didn't catch the sarcasm. "Okay! I'll wait here!" he said brightly.

I complained about this unexpected boy coming at this odd hour and how Ichigo would murder him. I walked into Keeki's room and shoved a tiny chocolate chip in her mouth. That would surely keep her up until he left. From Keeki's room I yelled at Ichigo, a bit too afraid of her reaction. "ICHIGO! DOOR, NOW!" I screamed. "I'm comin' " she grumbled. As she stumbled to the door, Naruto greeted me once again! "So what are your names?" he asked. "My name's Keeki, I'm 14, and very unhappy to be up at this hour." she smiled sarcastically. "I'm Usagi, I'm 15, and I want you to GO HOME!" I yelled the last bit. "Nice to meet you" he smiled. "My name is Ichigo, I'm 16 years old, and WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?" she yelled. "I wanted to welcome you to Konoha…" he whispered, a frightened expression on his face. "Consider us welcomed, it was nice meeting you and please don't come by again until it's at LEAST nine AM!" she said as she slammed the door in his face. "Night girls" I said as I was walking back to my room, glad my little 'problem' was taken care of.

There it was again, that incessant knocking. I whined. "Go away, you stupid blonde jerk." I screamed. I, regretfully, got up and answered the door. There he was again, my little blond 'problem', with that stupidly annoying grin plastered on his face. "Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" I asked him. His annoying grin was replaced by puzzlement. He shook his head 'no'. "Yeah, well, Ichigo will kill you if she gets woken up again." I sighed. "Ha ha, anyways… I'm really glad to have met you girls. Oh, and we're going to have this HUGE welcoming party for you this afternoon." he said. I thought this over. I could definitely use this 'party' to my advantage, I'm determined to find that boy. Soon, my thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice. "So…It'll probably be a small party. So come around noon." he said. I probably looked confused, I couldn't say I wasn't. I shook the thoughts from my head. "Huh? Oh, right, yeah, noon got it." I said. "Alright, see you then!" he said as he walked away. I closed the front door and checked the clock. It was twenty minutes 'til ten o'clock. 'Ok, so I'll take a shower, get dressed, and head out on my search.' I thought.

About twenty minutes later, I was ready to go. I left the house to walk around a bit. As I walked I ended up passing a tall, dark-haired boy and a tall blonde girl. They were putting up decorations. "Why did Naruto need us to put up these decorations anyway?" the boy whined. "To welcome the new girls, idiot!" the blonde yelled. "Yeah, well it's a drag." the boy trailed off. I walked foreword to get a closer look. Naturally, I fell flat on my face. They turned toward me. "Umm…hello." I laughed. "Hi, are you one of the new girls?" the blonde asked. I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ino, and this is Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Shikamaru…Keeki was talking about someone with name" I said. Shikamaru lifted his head to meet my gaze. "Did you say Keeki? Do you know her?" he asked, excitement flooding his tone. "Yes, she's my sister." I said. Excitement showed in his expression, but soon it became an unrecognizable mask of indifference. "Yeah, well, this is a drag. I'm out of here." he said, walking away. Ino glared at his retreating figure. "I could help out!" I said, overenthusiastically. Ino stared. "Are you sure? I mean, it's your party!" she said, persistent. I laughed. "No, It's okay…I'm happy to help." I said. After that we set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it... chapter one. I've been writing this story for a while so i hop you enjoyed! Remember: Reviews are LOVE! I less than three you all!**

**Huggles and Klisses,**

**~Usagi**

**P.S: Keeki because your my sister, and the first to review, I've decided to tag you in my RedVines photo! Because i can't give you real RedVines, unfortunately. Loves You**


End file.
